konoha high school: uchiha destiny
by 100hypersonic
Summary: Sakura haruno goes to konoha were she meets sasuke uchiha who is about to find out how the world really works (this is a take on the Naruto franchise if it where in the 21ths century but sasuke is the protagonists because i want to challenge myself. also grammar errors ahead.)
1. Chapter 1

just another heads up a lot of the characters will seem different but most of them will turn into the one's we know and love (or hate)

* * *

Konoha has four elementary school and middle schools: north, south, east and west. It only has two high schools. One is for normal people who want normal school for people who want normal lives, if they would want to transfers to Konoha high school, the school for ninja this is where our story takes place with Sakura haruno's first day at her new school. Sakura was looking for the principle office but had problem because she had no idea where she going and accidently bummed into a young man with short black hair "I'm sorry" she said "but do you know where the principle office is?"

* * *

"Go back down the hall and make a left turn, you should see a sign on the door."

"Thank you."

Saruka selected all her classes the night before so she just need her schedule, "the exams start in 2 month are you sure you'll be ready". The principle asked, the pink haired girl answer quickly

"Yes, I'm a fast learner." She signed and put her head then a thought crossed her mind. "Ms. Shizune, I thought the Hokage was the principle at this school." Shizune printed Saruka's schedule and handed it to her.

"She has an habit of changing things up."

"What's she like?"

"a giant headache medicine"

* * *

Because she woke up later and had trouble find the front office she missed first block which was chakra control which she knew a lot about already, second block which was ninjustu. Her teacher was a woman name Anko Mitarashi. She understood most of the material thanks to her knowledge of chakra control, then the door open and a blonde boy came in the class room "(Naruto?)" Saruka asked herself.

"You late again Naruto." Anko said with a smile.

"I know" he replied. The bell rang for launch Saruka tried to talk to Naruto but couldn't find him. After getting her food she lunch room to see if she realize anyone but she ended up sat alone at a table.

"hello again" a voice said she looked in shock to see the black haired boy who helped her earlier

"I'm sorry is this your table?" she asked shyly

"it's fine" he sat down "what's your name?"

"um,sakura haruno"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

"from the Uchiha clan?"

"that's why I have the name." he took a bite out of his sandwich "that was a joke"

"oh" she did a little laugh even though she felt awkward.

"sakura?" a familiar voice said

"Naruto!"

"Hey it's been a while." Naruto sat down with a girl that had black hair.

"I saw you in last block but you left before I could get to you."

"which reminds me," he glared at sasuke "you bastard, I was late for class cause I was looking for you!"

"so"

"Sasuke if you keep skipping class Itachi will get mad at you." The girl said. Naruto introduces sakura to the girl, her name is Hinata Hyuga from the Hyuga clan Naruto then explain the sakura and him were friends when they were little, then sakura took reminding time to get to know her new friends. "so Sakura what made you design to become a ninja all of a sudden." Hinata asked.

"well to be honest my Parents are ninja but they were so busy after the 3rd Hokage died that we barely got a chance to spent time with each other. They told me after they got back from their mission they would retire and we could be a normal family, then I realize I didn't want a normal life. So last week I design to become a ninja. I can't for they get back so I can tell them."

"Wait they aren't back yet?" Naruto asked "how did you do all the paper work"

"Oh I memorized their hand writing and used their signature."

"wait what?" Hinata said in shock. Sakura put one finger over her lip and winked

"shhh" Sasuke laughed

"I think I'm going to like you."

* * *

The bell rang to go to class, after threating sasuke not skip Naruto walked Hinata to her class "my mom's going to kill me for being late." He said

"so where are you going?" sasuke asked.

"Um, battle tactics?"

"oh you have class with me then, what a coincidence." Sakura laughed

"maybe I'm stacking you" sasuke grabbed his stuff and started to leave "that was a joke."

"I know, it wasn't a good one." When they were half way towards the class room sasuke took out some papers out of his bag and handed it to sakura.

"What's this?" she asked

"My notes you'll need them more than me with exam coming up."

"Right" sakura sign "the first day isn't over yet and I'm alright have doubts. I'm so excited to be a ninja but I don't think I'll good, I'm not that strong."

"Like you said it's your first day your obviously going to get stronger. Even if you don't it doesn't matter a strong person doesn't make a good ninja. You're pretty smart, just uses that brain of yours and you'll be find." They both went in the classroom, sasuke sat in his sit and sakura sat next to a blonde girl. The late bell rang and everyone waited for two minutes confusion

"is the teacher late?" sakura said

"he's always late, I'm ino by the way." The blonde said.

"I'm sakura."

"so my family owns the flower shop, after school I was going pick some new ones up with some friends wanna come with us."

"sure" she said with a smile, just then a woman with brown hair came into the class room.

"hello everyone your teacher kakashi is on a mission so I'll be you're substitute for to today, my name is Rin Nohara

* * *

 **author note:wait Rin's alive?**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto and Sasuke finally got a chance to spare in might guy's class. Naruto had Sasuke on the defensive, throw punches left and right while the young could only wait for an opening. Eventually Sasuke grappled Naruto arm and threw him. He caught himself before hitting the ground but got roundhouse kick in the face then sasuke pinned him to the floor. "give up?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope." Naruto sugguetd to get up then the bell rang. "damn it."

"you lose again, know what that means your paying right."

"you don't even like ramen that much." He completed. The two packed there things and met up with Hinata

"you just have to keep training." Hinata said

"your not helping my mood." Naruto signed

"HEY GUYS"Sakura called out "I found you."

"Why are you so tired?" Hinata asked

"You didn't tell me where you guys would be."

"Well we're heading to get some food, wanna come with us? naruto's paying."

"Against my will."

"Will I saw going to help this girl ino with-" the innercome came on and shizune made an announcement

"hello students, I thought I should inform you that before you all left about what the hokage recently stated: as many of you know the exam for you to all become a official ninja is a written exam based off of every thing your know. Due to the 5th's request you are now required to fight another student from this school for the exam, you are not request to win but it will greatly effected your grade. That said,cheating and or cheap wins will not be allowd. You can miss up to three day of school to train but you'll have to make up your work. Good luck." Naruto and Sakura screamed.

"YES NOW I HAVE A CHANGE OF PASSING!" Naruto yelled.

"No! Now I don't have a change of passing." Sakura cried.

"well this changes thing" saskue said." you guys go on with out me."

"YES! And now I don't have to pay for three people this day just keeps getting better."

"you still have to face your mom." Naruto smile went away.

"might as will have one last meal before I die."

* * *

At the uzumaki house

Kushina Uzumaki got a phone call from the school about her son. "so Naruto was late for late again?" she slammed her fist together. Her husband and former hokage Minato namikaze walked into the living room button up his shirt.

"go easy on him this time please."

"oh don't worry this time I'll only use one hand,ya know."she replied jokingly

"I'm heading out now." Her smile went away. "don't look at me like that, your making me nevous." at me like that, your making me nevous."

"Minato just promise me that you'll make it back." Three two kissed then he used the flying raijin to teleport.

* * *

Sakrua met Ino where she was told the flower spot was in the forest and she found her new friend with a disappointed look on her face.

"What's wrong" Sakrua asked?

"Everyone was too busy training for the new exam they baled on me."

"Oh"

"Well at least I have you."

* * *

Itachi Uchiha and Shisui Uchiha where In a small part of the forest were they could talk. "I should get going." Shisui said.

"one last mission before you retire, are you sure you want to do this?" itachi asked

"it's best to stay under the radar the 4th knew what he was doing."

"will I can't just quit, if all the possible targets retired the enemy might suspect something ."

"you're also next line to be leader of the clan." Shisui said hitting his friend shoulder. "well off i go say hi to Sasuke for me?" Shisui left and Itachi tried to think about what would he do if he was of leader of the Uchiha or even hoakge then sasuke showed up.

"hello brother." Sasuke greeted

"Anko told me you're still skipping her class."

"is that a problem?" Itachi active his sharingan.

"what do you think?" sasuke smiled and active his as well "come!"


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura met Ino where she told her to her which was in a spot in the forest, and she found Ino looking disappoint "whats wrong?" sakura asked.

"everyone baled on me because they wanted to train from the exams."

"oh"

"well at least you here." the two girl when to work pick flowers for ino's shop

"did you hear the rumor that the cloud village had something to do with the third hokage death?"

"yeah, but it sounds kinda fishy to me?" sakura said "then again if ragkage didn't do he should just say so."

"yea but he's too proud to met with us he and the hokage don't get along with each other."

"but if the hiiden cloud didn't kill him who did."

"I hope all you leaf people don't poder on these supjects." A myerous voice said. The two girls looked around to above them.

"why did you give away our posion Deidara?" another voice .

"we were going to need derction so I thought of asking, um." the girls looked up and saw two men wearing black hoodies with red clouds. One had blonde hair the other had short red hair."excuse ladys" the blonde name Deidara said. "do you know where the Jinchuuriki is?" the two girl were terrraficed

"what's a Jinchuuriki is?" sakura asked.

"sorry sasori my man, you where right. I should have listen to you."

"you're an idot " sasori said "clean up you're mess." Deidara reached into a bag and pulled out some clay, his hand had a mouth and started to chew the clay.

"we need to run!" Sakura yelled. She grabbed ino arm and the two started running.

"they're getting away Deidara"

"my man, you need to take your time with stuff like this, " his hand's mouth opened up and revaled a tiny bird made of clay. Ino thought of using her justu to slow them down, she turned around and saw a bird flaying super-fast tarwads them "my art" saruka grabbed ino pulled her out of the way

"keep moving"

"is an expulsions !" Deidara formed a hand sign and the bird exploded,saukra would have been caught in the blast radius if she didn't jump but she the shock wave still her flying into a tree.

"Sakura!" ino screamed. the pink haired stood up "i'm fine" she nearly fell over but grabbed the tree to catch herself.

"look out!" sakura felt something hit her then looked down and realzi she's been stabbed with some sort of weapon. sasori pulled the weapon out and reacticed in into the back of his cloak like he was some sort of machine. saruka colasssped

"get the other one Deidara." ino was running screaming for help and saruka tried to crawl away but something felt wrong with her body. "i didn't stab any vital organs but i did poison you." sakura could no longer feel her arms and stopped moving. "would you like see something." sakura looked back at him and he pull out a scroll "i have a collection and i'm think of adding a new addition to it" he open the scoll and large cloud of smoke appeared and revealed he had a ninja puppet "but if i'm going to do that then i'll need to cut you open ,clean out all blood ,oragns bones. Proabliy cut to up to add some new features as well." sakura eyes wided "that' right you're going to be my new puppet." Deidara threw another bird and it flew straight for ino just as he was about to for a hand sign a shukern hit the bird and it expulioned

"fire stlye: Fireball Justu!" a massive fire ball came straight at sasori form his right side. Sasori dodge it but his puppet got burned. Saskue and itachi ran to sarukra's side. "your expulsions weren't loud enough for any one in the village to hear" itachi explained "but our training spot ins't that far from here"

("who are these people.)" saskue thought, he looked at the reds clouds, then he remembered the tests, he remembered the underground lab, and he remembered how he got the curse mark and he remembered the man with the eyes of a snake.

"Saskue now is not the time for this, take that girl and leave." sasuke looked behind him

"(sakura?)"

"that man with the red hair is Sasori of the red sand. His puppet are known for there posion, she doesn't have long."

"okay" he picked up his new friend "don't die itachi" Diarda tossed a bird in the air and it turned a gigantic and he jumped on top of it

"look at mister up big shot over here." Diarda said "you know we've been trying to kill you for a while now"

"quiet Diarda" Sasori snapped "you talk to much."

" I don't fear death" Itachi "beside i'll have to fight you sooner or later so it might as well be now" Diarda got impaled from behind with a sword, he turned his head and saw that it was itachi who stabbed him, Diarda fell face first on the ground. He a checked his chest and founded no wound

"(he used genjustu to get me off the bird.)" he looked up and itachi was about to decept him but Sasori sented a puppet but it's blades broke his sword and he jumped back to get some distance

"that's the third kazekage body isn't?"

"yes it is. Diarda stop fooling around."

"shut up sasori!" diarda got up "alirght that pissed me off."

* * *

sasuke was jumping from building to building because if he ran through the street with an unconscious girl they might try to stop to ask question which he didn't have time for. "(i could take her to the hospital but the way he was talking about the poison got me thinking.)" he stopped the Hokage building and jumped though the window on the top floor. The room was dark and smelled of a alcohol. He saw the back of a couch in the middle of the room blocking the view tv.

"sasuke uchiha , what do you want?" the Hokage asked

"this girl is poisoned"

"that her to a hospital"

" the guy who poison her was Sasori of the red sand" she signed then looked back at the boy.

"put her on the table."

Itachi was locked in battle with the two hooded men. after dodging Sasori's attack a giant clay centipede came out of the ground and grabbed itachi. "GOT YA"Deidara formed a hand sign then the centipede exploded.

* * *

"Fireball Justu!" itachi blow another fire ball the two and the they forged.

"when did he have time to use a clone?"Deidara asked as he when back into the sky, he hear a sound above him then looked up.

"rasengan!" minato hit Deidara he fell of his bird. mintao ran up to Sasori and swung at him with his special kunai and torn some his outfit revealing his arm attacked like a puppet. he jumped back and ran over to his partner

"we have to retreat"

itachi wanted to go after them minato signaled him to let them go. "lord 4th how get you get here?

"i have teleportation tags on about 100 places in the leaf. anyway i want you to find out how they got in"


	4. Chapter 4

When Sasuke got to school his thoughts were clouded with the previous day. When he saw Naruto and Hinata he walked passed them. He actually went to his first class, after the bell rang he walked up to anko "we need to talk." he said

"i'll say, you skip my class twice then when you do show up you don't anything. what's with the jacket" he took off the jacket and undid the bottom on his shirt revealing the marks on his body coming from his neck. "sasuke if the curse mark was acting up you shouldn't have come to school"

"hurts and i could wait the whole day" Anko sign as her next class seat to come in the class room.

"okay. go to the office,call you mom so she can check out. i'll get a sub and we'll go to my house and i'll try to seal it again.

"hey ino happen yesterday ?" Naruto asked "we haven't seen sakura all day and sasuke has been acting weird.

"i was told not tell anyone." ino replied

"please, were worry" Hinata begged. ino signed

"these men attacked us ,one asked about something clawed a jinchuuriki."

a jinchuuriki?"

"yeah sasuke and itachi rescued us from the attack now, i just want forgot all this happen."then all went to class then naruto and hinata met up again at lunch

"sasuke isn't coming is he?" hinata said. the two sat in silly not know how to change the subject " first the third hokage dies then your father retired, now this i can't shake the felling that it's all connected some how." naruto contained to pick his food. "what's going on" naruto put is fork down then he put his hand on top of Hinata

"don't worry everything will be alright by tomorrow." after school naruto went to the one place he knew he could get his answers

"wake up,wakeup" a voice called out. "how long are you go to sleep damn it. WAKE UP!" sakura opened eyes and noticed she wasn't in her room. She was in some kind of master bed sat up and saw the docter suppose next next her and some water.

"look's who finally up." A feminine voice said. Saruka turned her head towards the door and saw the 5th hokage tsunade senju.

* * *

kushina was netting while minato was watching tv. Naruto came though the front door looking looking depressed. "Naruto what's wrong?"

"mom,dad, what's a jinchuuriki?"


End file.
